Fall
by DStarFan
Summary: Greek Casey has major issues to deal with upon returning to school after the EvanCappie thing
1. Chapter 1

She pulled into the parking spot at the ZBZ house, she had been dreading this for awhile. The ten hour ride with Rusty had not been the best thing in the world. She looked over at her sleeping brother and all the kids rushing by trying to avoid the storm that was coming.

Rusty got his gear together watching his sister or the shell that is his sister now slowly walk into her house . For the last four weeks she had kept to herself sitting alone in the dark. He told her about Cappie and Rebecca he had at least waited for the first five hours to pass on the ride home. There had been murmured curses and swerving off the road. The minute it came out of his mouth he had regretted it now he had to deal with the fall out. He grabbed his stuff, looked up at the dark sky and the bottom fell and it starting pouring, "What a semester this is going to be!" as he rushed off to the Kappa Tau house.

"Casey where have you been why haven't you returned my calls?" Ashley was bouncing up and down by Casey and they made their way up the stairs. "Ash, it's not a good time" with those words Ashley cowered down the stairs. Casey made it to her room her phone beeping again with a text message from Cappie it had beeped for the whole vacation with missed calls and messages from Cappie. The sound kept on and on she could not take it anymore she threw the damn thing out the window. She went straight for the bottom of her bag that held her trusty flask.

Later that Night at Dobblers

Cappie had avoided Spitter all day he had been walking around for hours in the pouring rain.But as he passed Dobblers he could not believe what he was seeing.

Casey was on top of the bar dancing she had on skin tight jeans and a red skimpy top. "Oh lord what has happened to her" Cappie swung open the door as soon as he made his way in he knew Casey knew. They made eye contact immediately and at the moment Casey decided to grab Beaver and start doing some sexy dance moves with him. Poor Beaver had no idea what was coming out of nowhere a fist to the face. The entire bar broke out into a fight. Casey got off the bar trying to make her way through the crowd when she came face to face with Becca. "Oh, poor Casey she had everything now she has nothing, you know Casey I can't blame you for sleeping with Cappie he is so much better in bed than Evan." Right as Becca finished her sentence Casey's fist came in contact with Becca's eye. The fight began…..

At the Kappa Tau House

Rusty was sitting on the couch drinking and listening to his iPod he did not even hear the phone ringing

Casey sat in the small jail cell with her eyes closed because if she opened them a five week hangover might hit her. She was thinking, "ok I don't open my eyes and I can just go back to freshman year and start over". Her thoughts began to wonder back to freshman year all the happy times with Cappie and the tears began to roll she couldn't stop them. Cappie sat in his corner watching the one woman he loves with all his heart fall to pieces all because of him. Under his breath he murmured, "Spitter where the hell are you?"

At the Kappa Tau House

Rusty still just sitting there jamming to his iPod does not even hear the phone ringing

Writers note: Please review for more


	2. Crash

Hours later still at the jail cell

Cappie sat there and watched Casey very carefully he knew how sick he was, in the distance he heard his fellow college mates waking up and groaning loudly. In the distance he could he a voice he never wanted to hear again. "But I'm the senators daughter, you cannot hold me!" "Well young lady daddys not going to be happy to hear that his sweet little girl is charged with underage drinking and disturbing the peace." Rebecca then began to sob, "Please please I'm sorry.." Bailiff take her back to her cell I can not stand to hear this baby cry anymore!" The officer sat down and finished his coffee and donuts. Cappie watched her being her escorted back to the cell she was sharing with several of his drunk brothers who were beginning to get very sick. "Cappie I'm so sorry, I love you please Cappie don't go don't leave me here please please.." Cappie gently went to Casey's side she was talking in her sleep. "Casey wake up sweetie please wake up I'm right here." Cappie gently stroked her hair. All of a sudden Casey rose up and threw up on Cappie.

At the Kappa Tau house

Rusty got up to go to bed he looked down at his phone and it showed 90missed calls from the jail,"Oh shit." Rusty raced to the front door

The car ride was utter silence Casey sat in the front with her head hanging out the window. Cappie sat in the back and Rusty felt like he was stuck in the middle even though he was driver seat. "So does anyone need coffee?'' That was the first thought that came to Rusty's mind. Casey groaned and Cappie glared. "OK home it is then." "Rusty I cannot go back to the ZBZ house rushes are there and they can't see me like this they can't." With those words Casey giggled and hung her head out the window.

Cappie carried her into the Kappa Tau house with many boos and shouts from many members because she landed them all in jail. He carried her up the polished staircase into his bedroom. He gently placed her in the middle of his bed and headed for the shower. He came back to find her awake, "Cappie will you please hold me tonight." Cappie obliged and crawled into bed with her. "Hold me tighter please." Cappie thought if he held her any closer he would be inside her. He was almost asleep when he felt her nibbling on his ear she crawled on top on them. He felt completely lost there was no turning back he knew there would both be regrets in the morning considering there drunken state. "Oh Casey…" that's the last thing they both remembered as they joined each other as one.

Ashley and Becca roamed the halls of Kappa Tau that morning looking for their president they had stepped over passed out bodies all through the halls. "Let's see if Cappie knows where Rusty dropped her off at since we can't ask Rusty !" Ash gave him a swift kick in the ribs and he didn't budge. The girls made it towards Cappies room…

Cappie couldn't even open his eyes all he felt was a warm body breathing beside him then it hit like a brick wall, "Casey" he felt her body moving against him. Then all of a sudden his bedroom door flew open and Casey's head flew off the pillow. They looked at each other then look at Ash and Rebecca gasping at them. Rebecca's hand flew over her mouth and she ran away in tears, and Ash just stood there staring in shock. Casey fumbled out of bed wrapped in Cappies sheets and slammed the door in Ash's face. "What the hell happened here last night?" Casey groaned, "Oh god the bar, drink after drink…" Casey stood there in shock. Cappie got up brushed her hair out of her face, "And my dear hold me tight hold me tight then all of sudden you were on top working your womanly magic on me my darling." Casey couldn't take anymore she couldn't absorb what she had done she grabbed her clothes fled the room still wrapped in his sheets grabbed the still shocked Ash and ran to the ZBZ house. Cappie stood there in the state of shock, "What's next?" Then he heard Beaver in his closet, "Dude I had the weirdest dream you won't believe it ."

That evening Casey put on her face and mingled with all the future pledges she had not had a chance to talk to Ashley but Rebecca's words kept ringing through her head, "You may have one this round but Cappies mine you did not want him so he came to me for what he needed. Last night only happened because you were drunken idiot. He said I was so much better in bed than you see if you find yourself in his bed again. If you don't let me have Cappie I will pull all ranks on you and Cappie as president I have all the power to do that. I will also leak a few stories to the media!" "You know what Rebecca you wont ever have Cappie and I don't care about being leaked to the media I have a few powers of my own!" Those words kept ringing threw her head as she greeted and chatted with the girls.

Rebecca left announcing she would be attending the party at Kappa Tau and said goodbye to the new girls. For some odd reason Casey decided to get out her cell phone and send Cappie a textmsg: Cappie I know what I did was wrong but it felt so right you cannot believe how it made me feel to be with you. Becca is playing us she is saying she will pull ranks on us both and bust us just like Jenn K if she cant have you. But I want you I wanted you since the day we were apart. Last night was the best; you are the best I have ever been with. Cappie pie tonight at midnight ZBZ basement? – Cas

Cappie was sitting listening to Rebecca rave on about how he had cheated on her and he was thinking since when did they become a couple? He was about to tell her to get the hell out when his phone went off "I got you in trouble in high school But college, now that was a ballYou had some of the best times You'll never remember with me Alcohol Alcohol" Cappie knew who it was and walked away from the blabbing Rebecca. He read the text message and walked away.

Casey waited in the basement for hours holding a chocolate cream pie but Cappie never showed. She tried his cell but no answer there was nothing else for Casey to do but………

Cappie sat in his room alone not knowing what to do he loved Casey but could they risk there whole college career if the dean found out some of the things that went on it could be really bad for him and Cas and the Greek system. He had shooed Becca away saying he was sick but how much longer would that work?

--KNOCK KNOCK—

"Its Spitter let me its an emergency!" Without an answer Rusty flung the door open Casey's been in a car accident Cappie that don't know if shes if shes there were two dead on the scene and three transports but the officer didn't say…." Rusty looked up from the floor he had been staring at to find Cappie crying then all of a sudden Cappies fist went through the wall.

Please R&R need some feedback to keep on trucking


	3. Chapter 3

He sat there in the chair feeling numb all over waiting for something anything to know she was okay. He watched the scene unfold around him Spitter was pacing the floor Ashley and the ZBZ's sat around with fake tears except, Ash was really upset she kept sobbing hysterically. Becca just sat there with a smirk on her face, not worrying about her big sister.

Casey found herself dreaming about laying in Cappies bed eating a strawberry cream pie with chocolate covered strawberries. She lay there and looked into Cappies eyes she knew this felt right that she was supposed to be here and she never wanted to leave. "Casey why are you looking at me like that ?" Casey looked deep into Cappies eyes, "I love you Cappie and I know this is where I'm supposed to be right here with you and I never want to leave." He smiled back at her rolled her over and began to tickle her. In her mind she thought she was never going outside of Cappies room and nothing would ever happen to her.

Cappie sat and sat he waited and waited with everyone, he did not know what was going to happen. Rebecca sat close to him blabbing on and on to Evan who was sitting on the other side of her Cappie not really hearing what she was saying but all of a sudden he heard what caused the biggest fight ever in Greek history, "Casey deserved this she is a horrible president and treated poor Evan like dirt she is such a slut." Becca started gently stroking Evans hair. "What the hell did you say about me sister?" Rusty jumped over the chair and was on top of Rebecca and when Beaver go to Spitter before he did to much damage. Cappie left the room to grab a delivery for Casey and to finish his letter to her.

The doctor walked in the waiting room, "Casey is going be fine she just has a few bumps and bruises, you can take her home tonight just make sure she eats well and take her pain medicine when it gets to bad. Oh and shes asking to see someone named Cappie."

Cappie walked in to find Casey laying in bed she looked pretty bad she had bump on her head and several bruises. Cappie gently stroked her golden hair, "Cappie is that you." "Yes my dear sweet angel. Just lay there and relax." Cappie got in bed beside her until she fell asleep. He got the box that held a chocolate chip pie and the note to her and placed it on the nightstand. "Im sorry Casey its all my fault that's why it has to be this way." He leaned in and kissed her lips one last time before walking out the door.

Hours later

Casey woke to find the box of pie and a note:

Dear Casey,

I love you so much words just can not explain but in you said I need to grow up. So I am writing to say that we can not be together there is so much at risk. Maybe one day in the future we can be together but right now is not the best time. I love you my dear Casey.

Yours truly,

Cappie

Casey was crying uncontrollably, "Casey I have some news for you I just got your labs back, you are going to have a baby!" "Oh god its Cappies and I will have to raise it all on my own what am I going to do?" She put her hands on her stomach, she decided she would not tell anyone.

Kappa Tau House

Cappie watched the party going on outside he just sat there and felt numb he loved her so much, but the best thing to do .He looked in his bed from where he had just arose from to see Rebecca's small figure sleeping in his bed. He felt disgusted so went and started cleaning…..

Please and Review it really bad reviews!! helps when you get good or Read


End file.
